Thoughts
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: PostEclipse. Desde que vio el anillo brillar, o quizás desde antes, Charlie supo hasta donde llegaría la relación de Bella con Edward. R&R.


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer  
Advertencia: PostEclipse, no tiene mucho spoiler pero igual, lo hice basada en un pedacito del libro.**

**Thoughts**

Apagué el televisor apenas consciente de que el partido había comenzado, no, ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales pensar, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con cierta personita que aún no volvía a casa.

Mi pequeña Bella.

Ni tan pequeña, aunque para mí siempre sería mi niña, me cpstaba ver que ya era toda una mujer de casi 19 años y que tenía un novio. Gruñí para mis adentros, no era que fuese culpa de ese chico, pero a veces sentía que ese Cullen me robaría a mi pequeña, que ya lo estaba haciendo, no, no la estaba robando, era sólo que no podía evitar este sentimiento aprensivo... tal vez sólo fueran celos de padre, porque todo padre cela a su hija ¿no? Quería creer que no estaba sobreactuando.

Finalmente escuché el coche de Edward detenerse frente a la puerta, tal vez siguiera la rutina, los saludos, la cena, la despedida y luego Bella subiría a su cuarto para dormir y seguramente seguir soñando con ese chico; sin embargo pude ver que se retrasaba en entrar, atisbé por la ventana y me pareció que tenían las manos entrelazadas, un sentimiento poco conocido me inundó de pronto, me hubiera gustado saber de que estaban hablando, porque seguramente no querrían decirme nada.

Regresé al sillón con expresión derrotada, tal vez estar con Billy me sugestionó más de lo debido, ya que me sentía como si ese día la fuera a perder, de un modo o de otro. Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, Edward susurraba algo en voz muy baja y Bella parecía muy pálida, pensé que tal vez querrían hablar conmigo y no hallaban las palabras, entonces me fijé en un brillo extraño que provenía del dedo anular izquierdo de mi hija, enmudecí, eso no estaba ahí cuando ella se había marchado con Edward, estaba seguro.

Me costó trabajo asimilar que todo tuviera relación.

"b-buenas noches, p-papá" saludó Bella tartamudeando y confirmando que estaba muy nerviosa, vi como Edward la tomaba de la mano con cuidado e intercambiaban una mirada.

"Charlie, hay algo que necesitamos hablar" dijo ese extraño chico, sus ojos seguían puestos en mi hija pero sabía era para calmarla y no porque estuviera nervioso, nada en su semblante me pareció que denotara nervios. Y de pronto comprendí que no hacía falta que lo dijeran.

"soy todo oídos" dije de todos modos, Bella pegó un brinco y se obligó a mirarme a los ojos como si buscara en mi cara las palabras para explicarme lo que yo ya me imaginaba.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía perseguir a Edward como si fuera un ladrón, aunque para mí si lo fuese, se estaba llevando a mi niña, muy a mi pesar. Bella lo quería, con una fuerza demasiado incomprensible para mí, pero no podía negar los hechos, la había visto destrozada una vez y no quería volver a pasar por eso, no lo soportaría, sin querer noté que Edward hizo una mueca de dolor ante ese último pensamiento, tal vez fuera sólo idea mía.

"Bella me gustaría tener unas palabras con Edward" le dije intentando sonar calmado

"p-pero papá" quiso objetar "no nos has dejado decirte..."

"por favor Bella" pidió esta vez Edward en voz baja, con un suspiro de frustración, Bella subió a su habitación

Me quise relajar a mí mismo tomando un trago, ni siquiera me fijé en que me estaba tomando, Edward seguía mis movimientos con la mirada y decidí que podía posponer más esa charla.

"conque... ¿te la vas a llevar?" pregunté procurando que mi voz no sonara como una acusación, infructuosamente.

"no exactamente" contradijo, alcé una ceja y él continuó "sería un rapto si la hubiera tomado contra la voluntad de todos, incluso de ella" añadió una sonrisa que seguramente pretendía aligerar el ambiente.

"vi el anillo" expliqué finalmente resignándome, tal vez sería menos duro si no les ponía trabas, al menos así Bella no me odiaría "¿era eso?"

Alcancé a escuchar un ruido y al alzar la vista vimos a Bella al pie de las escaleras con expresión demudada y sujetando con firmeza el barandal, el anillo brillaba furiosamente contra la oscuridad de la parte superior, la noche estaba cayendo muy deprisa, pensé mientras la contemplaba, seguramente no esperaba que yo dijera eso.

Me volví hacia Edward esperando su respuesta, él con los ojos todavía fijos en Bella asintió levemente.

"Bella" la llamé y ella tardo bastante en volver a bajar, procuré no observarla mientras me enrojecía levemente "no habrás, no habrán... hecho algo estúpido ¿verdad?"

Casi se cayó del tramo restante y se levantó con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

"¡Charlie!" dijo enfadada "¿cómo se te ocurre?"

"tenía que preguntar, quería saber si no había cometido muchos errores" admití encogiéndome de hombros, ella suavizó su expresión.

"no es por eso, es que... yo lo amo" aseguró y me fijé en que Edward había ido a su lado

"son demasiado jóvenes" traté de razonar, aunque sabía que si había tomado esa resolución no lograría disuadirla "¿no podrían esperar hasta acabar la Universidad? No me gustaría que acabaran como Reneé y yo..." añadió lo último en voz tan baja que dudé que me hubieran escuchado.

"lo amo" volvió a decir, dándome a entender que, en efecto, no daría marcha atrás a su decisión "y sé que él también me ama"

"espero que tengas razón" dije sin apartar la mirada de Edward "porque si vuelves a pasar por aquello otra vez..."

"yo no lo permitiré" dijo Edward con el semblante más serio que nunca "jamás volveré a hacerle daño, lo prometo, mi vida no bastará para perdonarme el haberla lastimado tanto"

"lo sé amor" lo calmó Bella acariciando su mejilla, aquel cuadro me hizo comprenderlo, un año o cien daban lo mismo, ese par se quería, se amaban demasiado.

"¿cuándo?" fue la única palabra que escapó de mi voz, todavía no podía creerme que estuviera hablando de la boda de mi pequeña, de mi Bella.

"el 13 de agosto" respondió Edward y Bella asintió brevemente

"falta poco entonces" murmuré para mís adentros "mi niña"

Le di un abrazo que seguramente no esperaba porque la escuché farfullar, no tendía a ser tan cariñoso, pero en estos momentos no importaba, tendría que aceptar la idea, aunque por dentro la despreciara, si por mi fuera Bella se casaría después de hacer una carrera universitaria y tal vez ni siquiera entonces habría alguien que la mereciera.

Ahora estoy aquí, esperando a Bella que está recibiendo ayuda para arreglarse, desde aquí puedo escuchar sus gritos frenéticos, teme que se le haya hecho tarde.

"¿todas las mujeres se ponen igual?" le pregunto a nadie en particular, en espera de que a Reneé no se le ocurriera llorar, suficientemente malo es ya este día, o quizás no, bueno, como se sigan tardando Bella nos va a culpar a todos por su tardanza.

Finalmente la veo bajar por las escaleras, seguida por Reneé, Alice tan adorable como siempre y la otra hermana de Edward, Rosalie, me parece que se llama; el vestido le sienta precioso y eso que no sé nada de vestidos, se ve nerviosa y parece temerosa de caer y estropear su imágen.

"oh te ves preciosa" dice Reneé abrazándola

"si, si, ya vamos o Edward creerá que te has arrepentido" comento y la cara de Bella me hace entender que está muy susceptible "sólo apúrate"

"no iremos a ir en eso" musita la otra chica, la rubia, con la mirada fija en la patrulla

"no, no, iremos en el mío" contesta Alice, exultante señalando su Porsche Turbo 911

Llegar a la iglesia no es tan temible como había pensado, lo realmente pesado viene ahora, cuando tengo que guiarla hasta el altar, donde Edward ya la está esperando, siento su brazo temblar cuando la sujeto y caminamos con pasos medianamente pausados, ella parece no tener ojos para nadie que no sea su prometido y yo no puedo evitar pensar que esta situación no es para nada la que yo esperaba, después de todo, ningún padre debe guiar a su hija de 18 años hasta el altar.

"gracias" susurra Bella al detenernos a poca distancia de Edward

Estoy pensando en soltarle un sermón a este último, pero no puedo, la mirada embelesada que le dirige a mi niña me desarma por completo.

"cuídala" es la única palabra que escapa de mi garganta ahora seca.

"lo haré" me asegura y voy a tomar mi lugar.

No puedo decir que esté enfadado, porque no es así, la felicidad de Bella está con ese muchacho, aunque no lo quería aceptar, ahora tengo claro que si bien no me gusta, tendré que compartir a mi niña con alguien más.

Con ese ladrón. Suspiro pesadamente, no, tal vez deba empezar a ver a Edward con otros ojos y no como un ladrón, tal vez sea mejor que lo vea como el hijo que nunca tuve y que quise tener.

Porque en el fondo, yo intuía que su noviazgo terminaría así.

**N/A: ayer terminé de leer Eclipse y me dio por imaginar lo que pensaría Charlie cuando Bella y Edward le dieran la noticia, creo que lo he puesto benévolo, pero pienso que después de todo sería inútil enfadarse porque eso no cambiaría las cosas, no sé, no tengo ni idea de como reaccionaría mi padre si yo me fuera a casar así que quizás he desvariado un poco. Además me he ido hasta la boda, rayos, se nota que mi vida social escasea bastante, o que no tengo interés por las tareas o un poco de ambas.  
Saludos a todos, este es mi primer fic dentro de Twilight pero quizás no será el único, espero tener algo en que pensar mientras llega Breaking Dawn, seguro que será genial.**


End file.
